


Втроем

by Heidel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ и кроссвер сериалов «Moonlight» и «Hawaii 5-0», в котором Дэнни – коп из Нью-Джерси, Мик Сент-Джон – вампир и частный детектив (роль которого Алекс О'Локлин сыграл в сериале «Moonlight»), а Стив МакГарретт – двоюродный брат Мика и тоже вампир. Bloodplay и прочие маленькие радости секса с вампирами. С двумя вампирами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Втроем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420967) by [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz). 



> Фандом: Hawaii Five-0  
> Пейринг: Стив МакГарретт/Дэнни «Данно» Уильямс/Мик Сент-Джон  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Когда Дэнни впервые встретил Мика Сент-Джона, то понял, что мог бы завалиться в постель с этим человеком и провести там очень много времени, будучи совершенно счастлив. Но, каким бы замечательным парнем ни был Мик, он не был тем, кого искал Дэнни. Неделю они заигрывали друг с другом, пока Мик, частный детектив, помогал Департаменту полиции Нью-Джерси с расследованием дела. Несколько раз они были близки к тому, чтобы дать выход сексуальному напряжению, но каждый раз один или другой отступал. Дэнни без проблем признался самому себе, что дрочил в душе, представляя, как гибкое, молочно-белое тело Мика прижимается к его золотистой коже. Он часто ловил себя на том, что разглядывает бледное горло мужчины, его длинные темные волосы и проницательные глаза. Но он не мог заставить себя сделать еще один шаг и переспать с ним. Денни нужны были настоящие отношения, а не легкая интрижка, а они оба знали, что между ними возможно только это. Когда Мику пришло время возвращаться домой, он обнял Дэнни своими сильными, неожиданно прохладными руками и целовал до тех пор, пока от нехватки кислорода у блондина не закружилась голова. Потом он исчез, не оставив ни адреса, ни номера телефона, а в мире оказалось куда больше Миков Сент-Джонов, чем Дэнни мог себе вообразить. Надеясь, что он не упустил что-то удивительное, Дэнни обратил взгляд к будущему.

Шесть месяцев спустя, возвращаясь домой с очередного ужасного свидания, Дэнни лицом к лицу столкнулся со своим будущим. Будущее стояло на улице у дома, в котором жил детектив, у него были широкие плечи, коротко остриженные темные волосы, красиво очерченные мускулы и классная задница. Не обращая внимания на Высокого Сексуального Брюнета и пытаясь проскользнуть мимо него, чтобы попасть внутрь, Дэнни был удивлен, когда на его руку опустилась прохладная ладонь. Дернувшись в сторону, он потерял равновесие на ступеньках и едва не упал. Сильные руки подхватили его и прижали к стене, и Дэнни лицом уткнулся в шею этого мужчины.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Высокий Сексуальный Брюнет, прижимаясь губами к уху Дэнни.  
– Ты собираешься задушить меня? – требовательно спросил Дэнни, и в его голосе прозвучали высокие ноты, когда он вдохнул запах кожи этого мужчины. Его мышцы невольно расслабились, и он потянулся обхватить руками талию мужчины. Прежде, чем светловолосый детектив успел смутиться, его спаситель сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз в голубые глаза. Дэнни словно обухом ударили.  
– Мик! – воскликнул он, прежде чем понял свою ошибку.  
Хотя этот человек был похож на Мика словно брат-близнец, были отличия, которые определенно говорили, что это не частный детектив. У этого мужчины были короткие темные волосы, он был более мускулистым, черты его лица были острее, а глаза у него были темно-карие.  
– Нет, меня зовут Стив. Стив МакГарретт. Приятно познакомиться  
– Дэнни Уильямс, мне тоже.  
Осознав, что незнакомец по-прежнему держит его, Дэнни вывернулся из его рук и поправил свою одежду.  
– Прости, что назвал тебя Миком. Просто ты как две капли воды похож на одного моего знакомого.  
– Без проблем, – усмехнулся Стив. – Люди всегда нас путают. Мик мой двоюродный брат.

– Это всё объясняет, – улыбнулся Дэнни.  
В животе у него было странное чувство, сердце забилось чаще. Он увидел, как зрачки Стива расширяются, просто крошечный намек на синевато-зеленую окантовку вокруг темной радужки его глаз. Это заставило член Дэнни немного встать и проявить интерес к происходящему. Смущенный собственной реакцией, Дэнни снова стал подниматься по ступенькам.  
– Ты пришел к кому-то в гости? – спросил он.  
– Вообще-то я хочу снять здесь квартиру.  
– Да? Здесь есть только одна в подвале.  
– Мне подходит, – пробормотал Стив. Дэнни бросил на него любопытный взгляд, прежде чем открыть дверь.  
– Квартира мистера Фаситона как раз здесь. Он классный. Я, э-э... Надеюсь, тебе понравится квартира. – Бросив еще один взгляд напоследок, Дэнни взбежал вверх по лестнице, а Стив остался, чтобы снять квартиру в этом доме, сколько бы за неё ни запросили.  
Когда Мик упомянул, что встретил в Нью-Джерси красавчика-блондина, Стив не обратил на это особого внимания. До тех пор, пока не увидел его фотографию. На снимке был крепкий мускулистый блондин с золотистой кожей, в его голубых глазах отплясывали чертенята, а от его улыбки Стиву снесло крышу.  
Прекрасно понимая, что это, за одним исключением, вероятно, самая глупая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал, он отправился сюда, чтобы разыскать Дэнни Уильямса и защитить его от всех зол в мире. Он не ожидал, что найдя этого потрясающего мужчину, ему сразу же захочется затащить его внутрь, прижать к стене и изнасиловать. Так или иначе, Дэнни будет принадлежать ему.

Дэнни не предполагал, что жить в одном доме со Стивом окажется адски сложно. Каждый раз, когда он видел высокого темноволосого мужчину, он ничего так не хотел, как опуститься перед ним на колени и сосать его член. Они часто вместе пили кофе и несколько раз ужинали, хотя Стив никогда ничего не ел. Каждый раз всё заканчивалось тем, что они целовались, пока не начинали задыхаться, и лапали друг друга, и Дэнни каждый раз надеялся, что Стив согласится, когда Дэнни пригласит его зайти. Это был один из таких вечеров.

– Давай, детка, – просил Дэнни, сжимая пальцами крепкую задницу Стива и покусывая его губы. – Соглашайся. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
– Я не могу, Дэнни, – застонал Стив, не в силах прекратить тереться бедрами о бедра блондина. – Это очень плохая идея.  
– Почему? – прошептал Дэнни, обводя языком ухо Стива.  
Громко застонав, Стив отодвинулся и прислонился к противоположной стене, тяжело дыша. Сердце Дэнни болезненно заколотилось.  
– Ты не хочешь спать со мной, – сказал он, и его красивое лицо исказилось. Стив схватил его и прижал к себе.  
– Я ничего так не хочу, как лечь с тобой в кровать и трахать твою тугую маленькую упругую задницу, пока ты не начнешь кричать. Но... Ты обо мне кое-чего не знаешь.  
– Так скажи мне, – потребовал Дэнни, отталкивая его.  
Было видно, что Стив борется с собой, но он только молча покачал головой, его лицо погрустнело.  
Охваченный разочарованием и гневом, Дэнни толкнул открытую дверь.  
– Хорошо, как хочешь.  
С этими словами он исчез в своей квартире, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Когда Стив вошел к себе, то обнаружил, что его двоюродный брат сидел на диване, держа в руке стакан с выпивкой, и ухмылялся. Однако ухмылка исчезла с его лица, когда он прочитал сигналы, которые подавало тело Стива.

– Что случилось?  
– А ты как думаешь? Ничего! Я так сильно его хочу, Мик, но я не могу, потому что если я превращусь в вампира, когда мы будем трахаться, я могу убить его, или обратить, или он убежит прочь с криками ужаса...  
– Эй-эй, полегче, братишка, остынь, – осадил его Мик. – Если я что и узнал о Дэнни за то время, что мы провели вместе, так это то, что он парень без предрассудков и открыт всему новому. И я видел вас вдвоем сегодня вечером, он явно запал на тебя. Гораздо сильнее, чем на меня.  
– И что? Я должен пойти к нему и сказать: «Эй, Дэнни, я еще не затрахал тебя до смерти только потому, что я вампир и боюсь, что укушу тебя в порыве страсти»? – сердито спросил Стив.  
Мик задумчиво кивнул.  
– Примерно так.  
Стив уставился на двоюродного брата, не веря своим ушам.  
– Ты шутишь!  
– Хочешь, я ему скажу? – предложил Мик, откидывая назад свои длинные волосы. – Мы с Дэнни всегда хорошо ладили. Может, я мог бы его приучить к этой мысли? Видит Бог, я был бы не против спустить в эту задницу, – промурлыкал он.  
– Полегче, – зарычал Стив.  
– Пойдем, мы расскажем ему вместе, – Мик вскочил на ноги и побежал вверх по лестнице, прежде чем Стив мог ему возразить.  
– Блядь! – рявкнул он, бросаясь за ним. Он догнал Мика как раз в тот момент, когда он постучал в дверь Дэнни. Блондин распахнул дверь и удивленно моргал, глядя на оказавшихся перед ним почти одинаковых двоюродных братьев.

– Привет, красавчик, – поприветствовал его Мик. – Можно нам войти? Пора поговорить о том, что происходит.  
– О, конечно, заходите, – растерянно предложил Дэнни. Мик изящно опустился в кресло, наблюдая, как Стив и Дэнни смотрели друг на друга, на их лицах читалась похоть, но её сдерживали подлинные чувства. Мик видел, что эти двое были готовы безумно влюбиться друг в друга. Он понимал, что для того, чтобы это случилось, Дэнни необходимо было всё знать.  
– Перейду сразу к делу. Мы вампиры.  
Переводя взгляд с одного на другого, Дэнни поднял брови и фыркнул.  
– Ну конечно. А я зубная фея. Убирайтесь.  
– Ты хочешь всё усложнить, так что нам придется показать тебе. Стив?  
Встав рядом друг с другом напротив блондина, братья закрыли глаза и выпустили монстров на волю. Дэнни в ужасе отшатнулся. Стив бросился к нему и схватил, заставляя смотреть, как превращается. Карие глаза побелели, вокруг глаз появились кроваво-красные круги. Бледная кожа стала еще бледнее, а изо рта торчали острые клыки.  
– Дэнни... Пожалуйста ... – умоляюще произнес Стив, рукой слегка касаясь руки блондина. – Вот почему я всё время отказывался. Я боялся...  
Дэнни накрыл ладонью его бледные, потрескавшиеся губы, глядя в глаза монстра.  
Он изучил стоящего перед ним мужчину, затем повернулся, глядя на Мика. После этого он несколько минут провел на кухне, задумчиво глядя в пол. Браться вернули себе свой обычный облик и ожидали в странном подвешенном состоянии. Дэнни не закричал и не убежал, не запаниковал и не потребовал, чтобы они ушли. Фактически, он внимательно исследовал Стива, его глаза, зубы, пальцы, кожу.

– Вы оба сыты? – спросил Дэнни, стоя у двери. Мик кивнул, молча изучая красивого блондина. Он видел решительность, уверенность и похоть на его выразительном лице, и по его телу пробежала дрожь. В будущем вампира скрывалось много хорошего.  
– Да, у меня дома есть запас крови. А что? – произнес Стив.  
– Значит, если бы ты потерял контроль и укусил меня, то не убил бы?  
– Не думаю, – медленно ответил Стив.  
– Хорошо. Вы оба, в спальню, и разденьтесь.  
Стива захлестнуло дикое возбуждение. Никогда еще скорость и сила вампира не были большим благословением, чем сейчас, когда Стив стряхнул с себя джинсы и рубашку, так же, как собака стряхивает воду. Мик последовал за ним в более ленивом темпе, сложив одежду на стул, и запрыгнул на кровати, отчего Стива подбросило вверх, словно ребенка на батуте. Негромкий кашель привлек их внимание к двери, где Дэнни стоял абсолютно голый, его возбужденный член покачивался перед ним. Дэнни забрался на кровать между ними, прижимаясь к их прохладным телам, и покрывал поцелуями кожу, которая оказывалась у него под губами, не разбираясь, кому она принадлежит. Стив и Мик начали негромко стонать, когда невысокий мужчина, который освещал их тени словно солнце, начал ласкать их обоих, проводя губами по груди каждого, по их плечам, шеям и ртам.

Приподнявшись, Дэнни смотрел на них сверху вниз, и завел руку за спину, пока вампиры ласкали его твердый член, целовали его тело, проводили дорожки языками и пальцами.  
– Я приготовился на случай, если бы Стив зашел ко мне сегодня вечером, – пробормотал он. Он сжал пальцами основание анальной пробки, медленно вытащил и застонал, почувствовав, как она растягивает его.  
– Вот что мы сделаем, – хрипло произнес он. – Ты, Стив, укусишь меня за шею, а потом вставишь мне в задницу. А ты, – он повернулся к Мику. – Ты укусишь меня за плечо, а затем трахнешь меня в рот. Это одноразовая сделка. После этого я жду, что ты будешь честен со мной и будешь хранить мне верность, Стивен. Прости, Мик, ты мне нравишься, но не настолько сильно, чтобы я хотел быть с тобой так, как я хочу быть со Стивом. Это чтобы сразу всё прояснить. А сейчас хватит на меня пялиться, займитесь делом.  
С этими словами Дэнни упал обратно на кровать, зависнув над Миком, повернул голову, чтобы дать Стиву более удобный доступ к своей шее, и подставил задницу, чтобы он сделал с ней то, что хотел. В один голос застонав, братья накинулись на мускулистого блондина, вонзили клыки в его загорелую кожу, слизывая языками кровь.  
– О, Господи, блядь! – выкрикнул Дэнни, когда его накрыло удовольствие от укусов. Он ощущал на себе рты вампиров, чувствовал, как их тела извиваются над и под ним, и от этого его член встал еще сильнее.  
– Сейчас! Трахни меня сейчас! – воскликнул он, подавшись бедрами назад на Стива и выгибая спину, чтобы дотянуться до пульсирующего члена Мика. Он лизнул его от основания до кончика, и когда Стив начал растягивать его дырку, застонал, посылая вибрацию по члену Мика, и это заставило Мика вскинуть бедра, толкая член в с готовность приоткрытый рот блондина.  
Тяжелый длинный член вампира во рту Дэнни заглушал стоны и крики, которые Дэнни стал издавать, когда Стив начал вставлять в его тугую задницу.  
– Не уверен, что долго продержусь, – выдохнул Мик, вбиваясь глубоко в горло Дэнни.  
Стив задвигал бедрами еще быстрее, насаживая Дэнни на два члена.  
– Я тоже, – простонал он, когда Дэнни сжал задницу вокруг его члена.  
С пронзительным криком, переходящим в протяжный стон, Мик кончил.  
Звуки, с которым Дэнни сглатывал его сперму, громкие стоны Мика, шлепки кожи о кожу довели Стива до грани. Он кончил, громко крича, перед его глазами мелькали радужные пятна.  
– Не засыпай, братишка, – с усмешкой велел Мик. – Наш милый Дэнни еще не кончил.  
Обменявшись порочными ухмылками, они перевернули блондина на спину и вдвоем наклонились к его тяжелому, налитому кровью члену. Лаская его ртами, вылизывая и целуя, братья-вампиры заставили светловолосого детектива испытать самый сильный оргазм в его жизни. Они дочиста вылизали сперму с его кожи и, удовлетворенные, легли с двух сторон рядом с Дэнни.  
– Может, когда-нибудь... мы могли бы это повторить? – спросил Дэнни, смутившись.  
С одинаковыми ухмылками, Мик и Стив одновременно ответили:  
– Может быть.


End file.
